


Non-Fiction

by F1_rabbit



Series: Escape from Reality [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico's a librarian and every week someone thinks it's funny to move the Harry Potter books into the non-fiction section...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non-Fiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siriuslywinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslywinchester/gifts).



Nico is definitely a sight to behold. Looking at him; tall, lean, blond, dressed in torn jeans and a hoodie, glasses that should be dorky but only serve to make him look hotter, you would never be able to work out what he does for a living. People assume he's creative but in a practical way, maybe software design or an architect but no-one ever guesses that he's a librarian.

Nico's always loved reading, the magic of books that can transport him to far away galaxies and alternate universes. Allow him to travel through time, see any point in history and visions of the future that might be. Becoming a librarian gave him this amazing chance to share all the wonderful things about books and reading. He still smiles every time someone tells him how much they enjoy a book he recommended and he just adores reading to the little ones; he even does the silly voices for monsters and wizards.

Also, this gives him plenty of opportunity to work on his novel. It's a fantasy novel about angels, sent down to Earth to protect us from demons, and he's still trying to work out the whole plot. So whenever the library's quiet he works away at it, slowly writing more and more, turning it from a cute idea to whole fleshed out universe.

However lately it seems like there's always something to do, including putting back the Harry Potter books that someone thinks is funny to move into the non-fiction section…

Once he’s finished putting them all back he rewards himself with a well-earned cup of tea and a couple of chocolate bourbons. His next task of the day is to find all the requested books to go out with the mobile library team, who take books to those who are housebound and also visit all the schools. As he wanders around the library filling the cart with the books, his last few items lead him to the non-fiction section. Mrs. Davies is looking for books on the history of witchcraft, it’s a bit of a new direction for her, she’s usually a true crime junkie.

As he approaches the shelf he see that four of the seven Harry Potter books have already reappeared in the non-fiction section. Nico sighs but then he quietly wanders around to the other side of the shelves. They're tall shelves and he waits, he doesn't even realise that he's holding his breath in anticipation, his life has been a little bit lacking in excitement lately. Although 'the mystery of the incorrectly filed books' probably isn't going to be a bestseller.

Nico's just about to go back to work when he sees a tall man, probably a similar height to him, with dark blond hair and a somewhat suspicious look on his face as he glances around the library, checking that no-one's watching. He's dressed in a suit, not usually the type that thinks it's funny to do this sort of thing. Nico stares in fascination as the man places the last three Harry Potter books on the shelf, making sure that he doesn't mess up the order of the books surrounding it. A considerate practical joker, Nico thinks. His curiosity gets the better of him and he creeps round to speak to the man.

"Think you're funny, do you?" Nico says quietly. He's not looking for a fight or an argument; he just wants a day where he doesn't have to put the books back in the right place. It's not just annoying for him but also for anyone who wants to read the books, unsurprisingly they're very popular and there's been several occasions where he's had to retrieve the books from the non-fiction section for a customer.

"Uh…" the man stammers. Nico watches as the man seems to be trying to come up with a reasonable reason why he's doing this, when in fact he's thinking _well done Paul, you finally meet a cute guy and he's already annoyed with you_. Paul sighs as he tries to work out the best course of action but he's found that honesty is always the best policy in the end.

"Just put them back and then leave," Nico says, it's a little bit annoying that if he'd met this guy in a bar he'd definitely be trying to chat to him right now.

"I'm sorry," Paul says and Nico's caught off guard by how soft his accent is.

"Can I ask why you're doing it? You don't seem like the type to do this to get a laugh out of it," Nico's curiosity is piqued and he just wants a little more time with him.

There's a large sigh before Paul says, "My nephew, Stewart, well, he's not my actual nephew, he's a friend's son but he calls me Uncle Paul so…" Nico smiles as he tries to persuade the man, Paul, to carry on with his story, "Well, Stewart adores these books so much that he believes they're real. He even wants to go to Hogwarts one day and study to be a wizard. His parents have been playing along, he's only five, but when he came to the library he wanted to know why it wasn't in the non-fiction section, because it was real. I couldn't tell him that it's all make believe, not yet, so I told him it must have been an accident. And now I come and move the books on the days that he's coming to the library after school," Paul takes a deep breath, it looks like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders.

Nico laughs, quietly since it is a library after all, before saying, "That is so sweet of you." He introduces himself and there's something about Paul's smile, a look in his eyes maybe, that encourages Nico to add, "And here I was thinking you were just looking for an excuse to talk to me."

Paul's blush confirms Nico's hunch and he scribbles his number on to the corner of the book reservations sheet before tearing it off and handing it to Paul, "If you give me a heads up when you're coming in I'll move the books for you," Nico beams, "And if you ever want to get a coffee," he adds with a wink.

"Thanks. Yeah. Sure," Paul stammers, a small blush creeping back onto his cheeks. "I'll call you," he says as he heads back to work. Leaving Nico standing, grinning like an idiot at the thought of getting to know Paul.

Nico grabs the two witchcraft books for Mrs. Davies before hurrying to the delivery entrance. He's there just in time to help Kevin load the books onto the bookmobile, before he heads back out for his afternoon run. The rest of Nico's afternoon is relatively quiet, he even gets a few paragraphs of his novel done, the ones where the lovers meet for the first time. And he carefully chooses the book for this afternoon's reading group, and his eyes are drawn to one called _Magic School_ and he quickly flicks through it, mentally noting where he needs to do the voices.

As four o'clock comes round, the children's corner of the library is filled with kids all eager to hear today's story. Nico's just about to begin when he sees a familiar face, holding the hand of a little boy wearing a wizard hat and waving a homemade wand. Paul nods to him and Nico smiles back, as the butterflies fill his stomach. He's almost nervous now that Paul's watching but when he sees how much Stewart is enjoying the book he puts his whole heart into making all the voices as entertaining as possible, bringing the story to life.

Nico's clearing away the chairs while keeping one eye on Paul, he's with his nephew, helping him choose which books he wants. A woman comes in while they're deciding, Stewart's mum he presumes correctly, and she walks with him to the check out desk before taking Stewart home.

Paul walks across to Nico, his slightly self-conscious smile lighting up his face and Nico knows what he's going to say before he even says it. The offer of a coffee at a nearby café; once there Paul brings him the biggest slice of chocolate cake that he's ever seen (and doesn't make one comment about how much he eats) and they chat away until the place closes several hours later. Paul even walks Nico home, it's only a few streets away but it's a kind gesture, before he steals a good night kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
